To Fly Free On Black Wings
by KuramaIs4Me
Summary: An average girl, Toumyo works at a cafe, Moon Glen. She has an average life as a mysterious man comes in. Little did she know that her secret would be told. Will she fall for him, even though she has great resentment towards him?
1. A Suprised Guest

Well, hello everyone. Here I am again with another story. I thought that someone might like to read another story that has come to mind. I hope that you all like the plot twists in this. Well, enough of me rambling. Let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN D.N.Angel!**

**A Surprised Guest**

Toumyo yawned as she leaned against the counter at the cafe, Moon Glen. Her auburn eyes matched her hair as some of her bangs fell in her face. A sigh came from her as it had been a long day. The cafe would be closing in another hour, and she couldn't wait. She looked around and saw that no one was at her tables. Yawning, she covered her mouth as she still leaned against the counter. Her hand went into a pocket on her apron where she pulled out a small notebook and a pen. Looking at the blank paper, she thought about what she could write. For Toumyo was always a poet, but she never let anyone read her work. The young woman was ashamed by it. She felt as if it wasn't worth reading to anyone. Toumyo cleared her throat before looking up once again. Her warm face looked at the door as the bell rang. Once again, she put on a fake smile, like she always did, and stood up straight, welcoming them to the cafe.

The violet haired man simply nodded and walked to a table which happened to be one of hers. Although he held a smirk on his face as he took note of her beauty, he said nothing at the time. He wore a black cap to hide his identity for he was a wanted man after all. His purple eyes watched her walk over to the table. He straighten his button up white and blue striped shirt, which happened to have the first button undone, showing that he had a rather nice build. He noticed the outfit was similar to Riku's and Risa's uniforms for school. Again, that smirk would stay put on his face as he watched her. Both of his hands were on the table as he waited for her to ask what he wanted. "Coffee." he said, without looking up at her.

She nodded and was rather shocked that he wanted coffee this late in the evening. Toumyo walked back behind the counter and began to fix his black coffee. She came back to his table with that same smile as before. "Here you are, Sir." she said, setting it down. Her eyes showed some sadness, but they always would.

"Thank you. Would you care to join me?" he asked, his old tricks showing again. He took note of how her eyes were but didn't say anything.

She frowned as she looked at the clock. "Well, I should be getting off soon. I shall join you then." she said, smiling once again to this mysterious man in front of her. She couldn't see his eyes, and the way he acted just drew her in. Little did she know what she was about to get herself into.

He only nodded and took a sip on his hot coffee and merely waited for her to return when she could. His eyes, however, would watch her as the news began to show pictures of him on TV. The man lowered his head even more as he didn't want anyone to find out who he was. All the while, he wanted to know more about the beautiful girl that had been his waitress. He could hear her sigh as she obviously didn't want to listen to anything about The Phantom Thief. He felt his heart sink as he heard her comments about him. After a few more minutes of that article on the TV it changed to something else, and her attitude changed once again.

Toumyo then walked over and sat at the table with him. "We will be closing soon, just to let you know." she said, relief coming over her as she was happy that this day was over. Although according to her, everyday was always the same. The same boring people with the same boring lives. She wanted excitement and adventure. Now, this man had come into her world, he might be able to give it to her.

He nodded. "Thank you, I will not keep you long. I just wanted your company while I was enjoying this fine coffee."

She could feel her heart skip a beat. Toumyo didn't understand why. She didn't know this man at all. Pressing her lips together, she just waited for him to speak once more. He was so intriguing that she wanted to know more about him.

The violet haired man didn't look at her directly. He couldn't afford someone to find out who he really was at the moment. "How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. The name is...Daisuke." he said, taking a moment to take the name from a 'companion' to put it politely.

"Nice to meet you, Daisuke. I am Toumyo." she said, bowing her head some. "It is nice to meet you."

"Toumyo, what a lovely name." he said, working the charm of course. That was his job.

She blushed some as she looked at her hands. Biting her lower lip, she then smiled. Not everyday did someone come in and compliment her this much. "Thank you." she managed to get out.

The violet haired man watched her actions as he couldn't help but sneak glances at her every now and then. He couldn't believe her beauty, but there was something familiar about her. He just couldn't place his finger on it. Thoughts of who she could be filled his mind as he sat there. Daisuke cleared his throat as he slightly tilted his head up some so that she could see his lower part of his face. He smiled as he heard a slight gasp from her. "I was only speaking the truth. However, you look-" he was cut off by her boss calling for her to clean the counter.

"I shall be back." she said, leaving a piece of paper on the table which happened to be a completed poem from a few months prior. She went about finishing up her work, and then came back. Sitting down with a sigh, she looked at him again, trying to get a glimpse of what he looked like. "You were saying?"

"Oh yes, well I was wondering something. It says that there is a poetry reading here tomorrow. Can anyone enter?"

Toumyo laughed. "Yes, anyone can. A coworker has decided that I should read a few of mine. I am kinda nervous." she said, wondering why she was being so open. Her family had always taught her to keep her mouth shut about feelings to anyone that was outside their family.

"You will do fine." he said reassuringly.

All that she could do was smile. "Well, I suppose that if that _thief_ Dark can do something as stupid as perform an act of thievery, then I can get up there with ease." she said, wanting to best the Phantom Thief at everything. "I shouldn't be to nervous. You are right. I mean how hard can it be to get up in front of people? If Dark can do it, so can I." she said, determined now more then ever.

He frowned some. "What do you have against Dark?"

"Against him? He stole works of art from the Hikari's, that's what."

"Why would that matter to you unless you were a Hikari."

She clenched her brown skirt under the table. How dare he be so nonchalant about this! Her auburn eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "That art is very valuable, and it is worth more then most art on the face of this earth. You understand little." Indeed this had upset her, but it was like she appreciated art and was upset that it was being stolen and for that, Daisuke smiled.

"I think you under estimate how much that I do indeed know." he said, looking up a little to see that look on her face.

A sigh came from her. "Never mind. I just get so worked up when people talk about him. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It is how you feel. Passionate people who speak how they feel are something that I admire." he said, that calm smirk appearing once again.

A smile came from her before she looked at the clock. They would be closing in 10 minutes. She looked back at him and hoped that he would return. Having a mysterious man in here would make things a lot more interesting and not the same boring thing over and over. A distant look came to her when she looked at him. A million things went through her head as she sat there. He could be a bank robber or a killer. Or he could be a millionaire or a scholar. Who knew? She would just have to find out.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but you look so familiar. May I ask your last name?" he asked, taking another sip from his coffee.

Toumyo frowned. She wasn't taking to him wanting to know her last name, but yet she couldn't help but blurt it out. "Hikari. Toumyo Hikari."

It was in that moment, that he dropped the glass, and his eyes grew wide. '_No, not another one. But this one seems different then the other one. I can't put my finger on it.'_ he thought as he stood up. Backing away from her, he stumbled over the chair and fell down. This caused the hat that he had to fall onto the ground close to the table.

Toumyo smiled as she kneeled down to pick up the pieces of broken glass. She told him that it was alright, but then the few customers that were leaving gasped as they saw what had happened. Looking up to see if he was injured, she saw the violet hair, and her own eyes widened. After a few moments, she frowned. He had lied to her. Carefully, she stood up with the broken glass in her hand. Smiling sweetly, she looked at him. "Have a good night, Dark." She hissed between her teeth. The young woman then turned on her heel and walked to the back to put the glass the trash. When she returned, he was no longer there.

Dark couldn't believe the events that had just happened, but no matter what, he wanted to see her once again. He couldn't help that the attraction had been there from the beginning, and he wasn't about to stop now. His eyes looked to his hand where he had picked up once of her pieces of paper. He read over the small, yet beautiful poem. It was sad to know that she had written a part of her on this paper, and that he couldn't tell her what he thought of it.

_All alone I stand here, in the dark._

_I look through the window to see a small light._

_But that light is can't be reached, and I can no long get to it._

_So I shall be without a light for a little longer._

_For now, I must wait for those black wings to set me free._

As he read it, he looked back at Moon Glen. He would be back for the poetry, but under a different guise. For she was proving to be more mysterious then any woman he had ever met. His hair blew in the wind as he jumped up and called his 'wings' to let him fly back to his companion's house. Tomorrow would be a busy day. For he would let a day of no thievery slide, just to see her sad face once again. He would prove to her that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. At the moment, he didn't care that she was a Hikari. Right now, he wanted to know everything about her.

**End Chapter...**

Welp there is the first chapter. Tell me how you like it. Please review so that I know if you like it or not. I really thought this would be a great storyline. Well, I see you soon then.


	2. Spoken From The Heart

So, how are you liking the story so far? It will be another good one I promise. I try so hard for everyone to love my stories. So please if ya hate it, love or just don't care, review. It lets me know that you do care about my writing. I know that some of you won't and that is fine. But to hear from fans is what keeps a writer going. Anyhoo, enough boring you. On with the story that you have been waiting for.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN D.N.Angel!**

**Spoken From The Heart**

The auburn hair girl walked to Moon Glen. Her eyes seemed sad as she had met the one person that she wasn't supposed to ever meet in her life. A sigh came from her as she had found out that someone had stolen her notebook of poems. How was she supposed to read if she didn't have that? She tucked some of her hair behind an ear as she stopped in front of her work yet again. Taking in a breath and gathering all the courage that she needed, she walked in to see a crowded cafe. Worry came over her normally soft face as she walked behind the counter. Another employee told her which tables were hers, and Toumyo began once again to slave away. That fake smile came on her face as she worked the hours away.

A red headed boy, a few years younger then Toumyo, walked into the cafe and took a seat. He looked a bit tired and worried. His red eyes looked around the cafe at all the people. The teenage boy felt a little uncomfortable being around all of these people. He was supposed to be with Riku at the moment, but his 'companion' had urged him to come here. Daisuke had a frown on his face as he wasn't to happy about being here. The red head looked up at Toumyo and smiled slightly.

"What can I get you?"

"Hmm? Uhh, tea, please." he said, before looking back at the small stage. People were setting up for the poetry reading later and were making sure everything was ready. '_Dark, I don't like this idea. She is going to find out.'_

_'Relax, Daisuke. She won't.'_ Dark replied, looking through Daisuke's eyes at Toumyo. He smirked to himself as he wanted to appear, but that smirk soon disappeared as Daisuke reminded him of what had happened the previous night. Dark sighed and sank back into Daisuke's mind once again.

She returned and offered that fake smile. Her auburn eyes held worry as she looked at the stage. "Here you are." she said, setting down his tea. After that, she bit her lip and turned to go.

"Are you reading today?"

She stopped and turned her head to the boy. "Yes, but someone stole my book. I will just have to wing it." she said, smiling some.

"I am sure you will do fine. Good luck." he said, before taking a sip of his warm tea. Dark's smirk appeared once again as he knew that most of the poems that she had were hidden away in the Niwa's basement. For that was where all of the other Hikari works of art lay.

The auburn haired waitress looked back fully and smiled. "Thank you." she said, before walking away and continuing on with her work. As time went by, she spent some time talking briefly with Daisuke. It was nice to relax around the red head. Before to long, however, it was time for her to get up on stage. She was rather nervous for she couldn't remember any of her poems. She walked up on the stage and looked out over the crowd. Pressing her lips together, she knew she would just have to wing it. Toumyo cleared her throat and began.

_Why think that I am free? Free to fly, free to care._

_For I am not as others would think. _

_Take me away, and let me escape this empty place, surrounded in dark._

_My heart is caged as is my soul._

_Will there be someone to take this pain away? Only time shall know._

After that, silence filled the room as they looked at her. Her poems were deep and so full of emotion. She could feel the embarrassment of having to get up and say her poem only to hear nothing by silence. Her heart seemed to ache as she knew that this wasn't a good idea. As she lowered her head some, she heard someone in the back clap. Snapping her head up, she saw that spiky red hair. A smile came to her face as at least someone liked what she wrote, or rather made up on the spot. As she walked off stage more people began to clap, which made her feel better.

Daisuke, however was blown away, him as well as Dark. They both sat there in complete shock. It was when Dark heard her that he realized how alike they actually were. He felt the same as she did, but how could he tell her. She was a Hikari that wouldn't want to listen to him. That was when the brilliant idea was for him to make Daisuke stand and clap. He smiled as he saw her walk this way. _'Just talk to her Daisuke, tell her what a wonderful job she did. Find out more about her.'_ A sigh was heard from the red head just as Toumyo was coming up to him.

She sat down across from him and let out her own sigh of relief, happy to be away from the spot light. Her auburn eyes looked up at the boy, and she smiled. "Thank you for clapping. I thought that no one would like it."

"What? It was wonderful! You must have worked really hard to write that."

"Actually, since my book was stolen, I made that one up right then and there." she said, laughing some. Here she was, unable to understand why this one boy made her feel at home. She couldn't explain it at all.

"That is a shame. What does it look like? I will keep an eye out for it." he said, smiling as he wanted to help her get it back. Although, he wasn't to sure how Dark would like that. Right now, he didn't care.

"Well, it's a composition notebook. My name is written on the front. Thanks..." she said, trailing off not knowing his name.

He nodded and looked up at her. How was he going to pull this one off? "Oh..Dai." he said, using his nickname.

"Thank you, Dai." she said, with a smile as she stood up. "Well, I hope to see you around, but, as of now, I have to get back to work." she said, gathering up his teacup.

He placed what he owed on the table and nodded. "I will, I like it here." he said, standing up as well. "See you around." he said, before leaving her to work the rest of the night with a much more genuine smile.

* * *

The next day, Dai headed towards Moon Glen after school. He smiled some as he liked that place and hoped that Toumyo was working that day. His feet would take him inside to see that she hadn't arrived yet, but would be working today. He sat down at one of her tables and said that he would wait until she arrived. He could hear Dark getting anxious as she walked in and offered a smile to Daisuke. '_Let me take over.'_ Dark commanded before giving him a chance to protest. _'Aww, Dark..she will know.'_ Daisuke whined as he knew that he just couldn't win. 

"Welcome back, Dai." she said, smiling as she was happy that she had a regular. "What can I get you today? Tea like last time."

"No, I think I will have a cup of coffee."

She blinked as she looked at him with a frown. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?" she asked, wondering why he picked that. Not that it was bad, but most 14 year olds didn't drink coffee.

"Uh, uh..right. I wanted a change." he said, looking nervous for a few seconds. '_You had coffee, not me.' _Daisuke thought to Dark as he frowned. '_She is going to find out.'_

"Oh, well that is understandable. I shall make sure that you have some sugar in it." she said, offering another smile before leaving and going to another table. Again she was busy until about close when, she actually sat down with 'Dai' and talked to him. After all, she was done for the day.

Dai looked at her and smiled warmly as he couldn't believe that she was unlike her cousin. He had to know more about her. When she was done, he smiled at her as she sat down. "Long day?"

"You wouldn't believe it." she said, smiling at him. "So, what brings you back? Think you will find Phantom Dark here?" she said, almost snickering.

"Well, I hadn't thought of that, but it couldn't hurt to run into him."

She blinked and looked at him. "You aren't one of his fans are you?"

"Oh! No, no. I just thought it would be interesting to meet him."

"Well, I don't want to ever meet him again."

"Oh? I take it something happened."

"Yes. I can't be near him. He is a thief. He steals art that is my family's. Why? All because he is stingy. Or is there something deeper that none of my family talks about?" Toumyo rambled that last part more to herself then him.

"Are you one of the Hikari's?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I am not supposed to tell a lot of people about that."

"That is interesting."

"What?"

"You claim to hate him, yet in your poems, you talk about black wings."

Toumyo smiled. "You catch on. Yes, I talk about him in my poems. He can steal from us and get away with it. I cannot get away with anything like that." she said, getting a distant look in her eyes. "He is free."

"No, he isn't as free as you think."

She blinked and looked at him. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"N-nothing. I mean, have you stopped to think about how he might be feeling."

"Well, no I guess not. But why wouldn't he be free? He can stand up to my family."

"And you can't?" Dai asked looking at her with a frown.

"Once a Hikari, always a Hikari. Women are born into the family only to be used as mere pawns in a bigger picture." she said, lowering her head. "I am not exception. Which is why I wish I could have black wings."

"You do? But I thought-"

"I hate him because he can fly away from my family. He can do what he wants. He can steal and get away with it. I hate him because he has a chance of being happy." Toumyo said, lowering her head to hide her hears.

"Would you say that to him if you met him?"

"Oh, I don't think I could talk to him. Not after what happened a few nights ago."

"I would keep your eyes open. You never know when he might show his face again." Dai said, with a small smirk on his face as he stood up. "Excuse me, but I have school tomorrow." he said, watching her as she looked at him with confusion.

"Well, I shall see you soon, Dai." she said, offering him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for listening."

He nodded and soon left. He waited around the corner from the Moon Glen for her to get off work. As soon as his eyes caught her small body walking in the opposite direction, a smile came to his face. His form instantly changed the moment he stepped into the moonlight. Daisuke was shocked at how Dark could be able to change like that without something to trigger it. As Dark walked behind her, he heard a beautiful song come from her. Like all Hikari works, this one was no different. It was a work of art. He smiled as he listened to the song. For once again, it spoke of black wings and freedom.

"Such sad words, shouldn't come from a beautiful voice." he said, his classic charm kicking in.

**Chapter End**...

So, how is it? I didn't receive any reviews for it, but I really love this story. I know, I know not very many chapters, but I do. I love all of my stories. So please if ya like it, review. See ya soon!


	3. Truths Revealed

So, how are you liking this story? Pretty good huh? Just wait, I have a lot of twists. I promise as always that my stories will always have suspense and excitement. I haven't gotten many reviews but that is alright. I am still here writing it for those who actually like it. So on with the fic.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN D.N.Angel!**

**Truths Revealed**

The older teen stopped dead in her tracks as she heard that voice. Her eyes widened as she stood there. How much had he heard? She cleared her throat as she still looked down the street and didn't turn to face him. Her heart began to pound as she hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. Her auburn eyes looked to the sky as she let his words ring in her ear. '_Beautiful voice? That can't be right.'_ she thought as she let her hand go to her skirt to straighten it some. Pressing her lips together, she closed her eyes and tried not to think of him behind her. Instead, she just walked on down the street. After a few minutes, she stopped. "Did you need something?" she asked, still not turning to face him.

Dark's violet eyes held that confident look even after she started moving again. A smirk would appear on his face as she stopped again. Hearing her words made his pride hurt, but he didn't let that stop him from being charming. "To hear a beautiful melody sung but such a gorgeous lady would be nice."

She frowned. "Don't you have some other woman who can swoon over you?" she asked, her attitude had completely changed from when she was talking to Dai.

"Why pick another when I have one in plain sight?"

"I am not going to swoon over you."

His smile left his face as he looked over her. "You really don't like me, do you?" he asked, feeling slightly saddened that this beauty in front of him didn't feel attracted him. "Or are you playing hard to get?" he asked, that famous smirk appearing.

She frowned as she turned around. "Hard to get! What are you babbling about you derang-" she stopped abruptly as she saw him standing there, not even four feet from her. Her auburn eyes widened slightly as she saw black feathers all around the ground. She slowly looked up his frame to take in the two black wings coming from his back. A hand went to her mouth as she had never seen him with those before. Flashes of her as a child came before her eyes. Shaking her head some to clear her head, she let out a deep breath. Her eyes soon focused again on his wings again. Never had she thought she would see him in this form this close. Toumyo gulped as she watched him smirk again.

"You were saying, Toumyo?"

"Hush, don't say my name." she said, blinking before frowning at him.

"Why not?" he asked, still keeping his charm about him.

"Because I-I hate you." she said, gathering up what courage she had. She could feel her heart breaking once again as she glared at him. "You should never have found out my name. You should have stuck to stealing my family's art. You should just fly away from here and be free."

"Whoa, whoa. I didn't think you would be this harsh. Was it something that I said? Hate me? How can you hate me when you don't know me? You can't say that I am free when you don't even know anything about me." he said, frowning at her.

"But I do. I know to much." she said, lowering her head. "I know enough to hate you."

"You do? Well, then tell me what do you know?" he asked, placing a hand on his hip.

She took a step closer and looked up at him. "I know that you can easy fly in and out of my family's lives without warning. You take what you want with no regard for our feelings. I have read countless books on you back at the mansion and for that I was punished." Toumyo said the last part rather quietly.

"Punished? Why?"

"Because I wanted to be like you. I wanted to fly free with black wings." she said, lowering her head. "But that was when I was younger, not now." she said, softly.

Something about that didn't make sense to him. She hated yet him, and yet she wanted to be like him. He smiled as he remembered her poems talking about being free and flying in black wings. Maybe he could do that for her one day. Dark's smile faded as he noticed that she was crying. He walked closer and took her chin in his hand. Softly lifting it up so that he could look at her soft, yet sad face, he smiled warmly this time. "Hush, Toumyo. Don't shed any tears."

As another tear fell from her eye, she looked up at him. A pain struck her heart as she looked up at him. Here was her chance to be free, and yet she couldn't bring herself to ask. His words seemed to soothe her as she just looked into his purple eyes. Pressing her lips together, she felt more tears spill over. "I can't be like you. I am a Hikari." she said, pulling back from his touch. "I can't be free."

"Toumyo, anyone can be free if they choose to."

"You don't know Krad." she said, fear in her eyes at the mere mention of his name. "I am but a pawn in his plan. I have no choice."

He frowned as he saw this. He knew that his fate was sealed long before this girl was born, but he didn't want her to feel the pain that he felt everyday knowing that he would be sealed away once again when Daisuke's love returned his affection. To see her this upset because of the choices that were made before her time, made his own heart ache. How could they use her as a pawn? She was a human being and needed to have freedom like one. "You do have choice, Toumyo. You are human."

"I-I can't. If I were to be free and let my own heart think, I would be punished."

He was beginning to understand why she hated him so much. He could fight Krad and get away with it. Dark nodded as he looked at her. "It's because I can fight him. Isn't it?" he asked, looking at her.

"What?" she asked, looking at him once again.

"Krad, I can fight him and be able to fly away. You can't. You are stuck in a cage doing his bidding because you think you aren't strong enough to be free."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He was smart. Toumyo nodded as she just looked at him with shock. He figured it out so easily. She looked away at the night sky and sighed. The auburn haired girl wished she could disappear from existence. She wished that she could just leave, but some thing was keeping her here, and she didn't know what. Her eyes were beginning to water once again. Blinking back tears, she continued to looked away from him as her heart still ached. Why was this happening?

"Toumyo, never give up hope. Someday you will be free." he said, his eyes holding truth as he moved closer to her. He could see that she wasn't moving, so he took that as an ok for him to be close to her once again. His used his hand to softly pull her head towards him. "You will be free." Dark repeated as his purple eyes looked into her own, showing her the truth of his words.

"H-how can I believe you?"

"Have faith that your black wings will show you that light. One day you will be given that key to unlock your cage." he said, smiling warmly as he watched her eyes widened once again.

"My poems!" she exclaimed. "How did you know that?"

"A friend of mine told me about them. They sounded so lovely, I would love to hear one someday."

She blushed. "Maybe someday." she said softly. Hearing the clock chime, she gasped. The older teen needed to be home pronto. "I have to go." she said, turning to go again, only to feel his hand grab her wrist. She looked back, and he handed her a single black feather. She frowned as she didn't understand what this was for. Her hand took it gently as she looked from it to him.

"Take a look at that feather and know that your black wings will save you one day." he said, extending his wings and hovering. His hand caressed her cheek softly for a brief second before he flew off into the night sky, leaving the girl bewildered.

After a few moments, she looked at the feather again and blushed. "No, this is a dream. It has to be." she said, as she heard the chime again, she began to run. Tucking the feather in her purse, she ran all the way to her house and stopped at the front of it to see her cousin knocking on her door. She gulped and walked up behind him. "Sorry, I was a bit late. I had to do some extra cleaning at the bar tonight."

"Part of the agreement for you to live on your own was to be home at a certain time. Don't let it happen again." he said, waiting for her to unlock the door.

She winced at the harshness of his tone. Her eyes looked to his as she realized that it was Krad speaking. "Yes, Sir." she said, walking past him. Those golden eyes were enough to bring her back to her senses for now.

Once inside, she heard him slam the door. "What is that smell?" he asked, his voice almost in a growl. It made her jump as she slowly turned around to see him looking particularly scary.

"What smell?" she asked, trying to not to show how much fear was there. She put her purse in the coat closet and looked at him, hoping he wasn't smelling the feather that she had brought in.

"It smells like..." he stopped and came closer to her. Grabbing her shirt, he pulled her off the ground. "Dark!" he said, glaring at her. "What did I tell you about him!"

"No. It's not like that. He came into the cafe tonight. I didn't mean to get to close. Please..please...Krad." she said, pleading that he wouldn't do anything to harm her again. She winced as he threw her down and stormed out of the house, warning her never to get that close again. After a few moments, she got up, trembling. She fixed her shirt, only to find that her necklace was broken. A gasp came from her as she looked all over for the missing piece. When she couldn't find it, she lowered her head. Either Krad had it, or it had flown under something. Shaking her head, she went to her bedroom. Sitting at her desk, she began to write another poem. When she was finished, Toumyo left it on the desk and went to bed. Tomorrow would be another slow day. Although as she fell asleep, thoughts of tonight wouldn't leave her mind.

_My heart is torn in two, confused and tormented._

_Is it wrong to fall for someone that your are forbidden to see?_

_But how can I fall for someone when my heart is dying to be free?_

_Simple, those black wings will be there to take away the pain._

_Those black wings have shed light in a dark room, giving me a glimmer of hope._

**End Chapter...**

Welp, how did ya like that one? Pretty good huh? This story is very depressing I have noticed that. Well, review and tell me how ya like it. See ya soon!


	4. Hope Is Lose

Hey there! I am back for now. Its going to be a while with updating this story. I have Human Chess Match practice for the next few months. But not to fear, I am going to be updating as much as I can. Life has been very busy lately. But I promise that we will have chapters coming as soon as possible. Alright, enough of my talking on with this story.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN D.N.Angel!**

**Hope Is Lost**

The auburn haired girl sighed as she walked up to the school where her cousin, Satoshi went. This had be the most ridiculous thing that she had done. Toumyo was going to watch her cousin and friend in the school play: Ice and Snow. Another sigh came from her as she walked into the school. Frowning some, she looked both ways, and then realized that she didn't know where to go. Rolling her eyes, she fixed her blue skirt and decided to go to the right. Soon after she had taken a few steps, she heard a familiar voice calling her name from the opposite direction. Turning her head, she saw that spiky red hair and smiled. Her whole body moved to face him now as she was glad that someone spotted her going the wrong way. If she got lost in this school, the auburn haired girl might never return home.

"What are you doing going that way?" Daisuke asked as she stopped almost right in front of him.

"Oh, I have no idea where this meeting place is for your play."

"Well, I will show you. This way Miss Toumyo." he said, smiling up at her.

Her auburn eyes looked somewhat sad as she smiled back. This Niwa wasn't like the ones before him, or like any in the stories that she was told. It made her wish that she could have been born into their family. A heavy sigh came from her before she put on her best face and walked with the red head. He lead her down a few halls and up some stairs until finally they reached the class room. He smiled and let her walk in before him.

_'I can't believe she came.'_ 'Oh Dark! She doesn't even know that you are here. Would you give it a rest!' '_Party pooper!'_ A heavy sigh came from Daisuke as well as he just wished Dark would leave him alone with all of this girl nonsense. He walked up to the front with the rest of the class and began to talk with the Harada twins.

Toumyo smiled as she watched them from the back row. After explaining why she was here to Daisuke's rather nosy friend, Takeshi, she sat on a desk and watched them work away. It was nice to see that they were doing the rather happy version of Ice and Snow. However, the twist that they pulled on the story made her giggle. As the door opened, she looked to see who else had entered. Hearing all of the girls practically fall over and swoon upon seeing the boy who walked in, Toumyo couldn't help but laugh some. For there in the door was her cousin Satoshi, dressed like Dark. A hand went to her mouth as she covered the beaming smile. He had pulled off his arch enemy quite well. Toumyo could hear what her cousin was thinking, and that only made her smile brighter.

The blue eyed boy looked unhappy as he looked around the room to see that more girls were swooning over him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the ground before he walked in further. He stopped almost in front of Daisuke and looked at him. Satoshi wasn't fond of this outfit nor choice in character. His narrow eyes looked at the class once again when he heard more giggling from the girls. That was when he noticed that his cousin was watching him. More horror filled him as he knew that she was enjoying this far to much. He cleared his throat as he looked at Takeshi. "Well, let's get this over with."

Daisuke looked at him with wide eyes. No way! Satoshi couldn't have walked in here dressed as Dark. There was no possible way. His red eyes held shock as he watched him. Even though Daisuke was speechless, Dark did have something to say about this change in the script. '_Daisuke, please let me out! I am gonna kill em!'_ he yelled, his chibi form would been seen before Daisuke's mind as he threw his arms and legs about like a small child. 'No, that wouldn't be a smart move. I don't want to get busted Dark!' '_Fine...but later, I am going to ring his little neck, steal everything he owns, and leave him hanging for everyone to...Hey...Toumyo is here.'_ 'Just like you to have a one track mind.' Daisuke thought with a sigh before his friend pulled him into a closet. "Whoa!" he said, looking at Takeshi. "What are you doing?"

"You need to change. You have the part of Fredert."

"What!"

"Keep your voice down and change."

"Oh..but..ah!"

A few antagonizing moments later, Daisuke came from the closet with a sour expression much like Satoshi. All the girls gasped and a few giggled as his messy wig and dress. His pants could still be seen from underneath part of the dress. However, the red head just dealt with it and walked to stand across from Satoshi. He could hear Dark snickering in the back of his mind, which only made this worse.

After the class settled down and they did a few run-throughs with the lines, things began to work out on their own. Even though some were still laughing over Daisuke and Satoshi, the two main characters did fine. Toumyo watched her cousin and smiled warmly. He seemed at peace here with Daisuke and the others. She wished that she had that in school when she went. A sad look came over her face as she remembered being taken out of school and having tutors upon Krad's request. Everything bad that had happened to her always reverted back to Krad. Her auburn eyes looked up and noticed that people were leaving. Shaking her head, she got up and walked to the door. Toumyo followed some of the people out so that she didn't get lost again. Once outside, she pressed her lips together.

"You alright?"

Toumyo jumped and looked to see Satoshi. "Yes and no."

"It's Krad again. Isn't it?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I-I just...it's nothing."

"Toumyo, be careful. You know how he gets when he is angry. I can't control him then."

She nodded. "Yeah...I know." Toumyo said before her blue haired cousin walked away. "That is what my Black Wings are for." she said softly, and then laughed at the comment she made. "Oh who am I kidding? I should just give up." The auburn haired girl through her hands up and walked away.

The sun was just setting as she walked back to the small café.. His eyes caught sight of her and just couldn't stay away. He walked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. "Now, you shouldn't give up. Your light might go out, and that wouldn't be good." he said, his voice low, yet seductive.

Toumyo shivered and placed her own hands on top of his. "Who is this?" she asked, having a sneaky feeling that she already knew who it was.

"It's a shame that you have to ask."

"I am not supposed to see you."

"Well, you are going to be seeing a lot more of me. Remember, I am your Black Wings."

"No. NO!" she said, wiggling out from underneath his soft hold. "I-I can't."

"Of course you can, I am right here." Dark said with that sexy smirk on his face as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"No, I really can't." she said, looking at him with those pained auburn eyes. "This isn't something that I can do. No, you can't help me." she said, as she looked away from him.

"Then why do I still get the feeling that you still want me around?" he said, raising an eyebrow as he continued to look at her.

"Be-because I-I do." she said, still looking upset at him. "But...I just can't see you."

He frowned. "Why? Because Krad is bossing you around again? Toumyo, you are free to do what you want. Remember what I told you?" he asked as his purple eyes looked at her. He noticed that part of her necklace was missing. How odd.

"Of course I do. You...you just wouldn't understand." she said, sighing. "What is it now?" she asked as that frown of his was still there.

"Your necklace..."

"What about it?" she asked, fed up with trying to explain to him things what he would never get.

"It's broken."

"Oh...yeah. I lost the other piece." she said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to be at work in an hour." she said, turning away from him.

"Toumyo..."

The auburn haired girl stopped just as she had started to walk. Her eyes held that sad nature that they always had. "Don't...my hope is gone." she said, walking away, not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she walked further down the road. This feeling that was in the bottom of her heart was starting to build up and rise. She couldn't have that happen. If Krad found out that she was interested in Dark, things would be terrible for her and him. That was something that she did not want. She couldn't afford to risk everything for someone who she was forbidden to see. It just wasn't a logical choice.

_Standing here in the rain, I will pay the price with pain._

_Mornings, days, and nights, no longer is there any light._

_My mind won't let me be free._

_No more flying with hopes and dreams._

_But there will be a cost, with all this light, hope is lost._

"Oh this is hopeless. Why even write about him?" she said, tearing that page out and throwing it on the ground as she hurried to work because she wanted to start early to get her mind off of him.

Dark walked down the street and noticed a piece of paper flying through the air. He held out a hand and caught it. His purple eyes looked at the wrinkled piece of notebook paper. The words on the sheet shocked him. The violet haired man knew who had written this poem. He looked up down the road with a determined look. How could she give up like this? '_Daisuke, I am going to change her mind.'_ 'Be careful Dark. She is an Hikari.' _'I don't care. Daisuke, this is something that I have to do. This isn't some girl that I want to swoon over me. Toumyo needs my help.'_ Dark's grip on the paper tightened as he was sure, now more then ever, that he needed to help this one girl.

**End Chapter...**

Soooo, how do you like it? Pretty full of drama huh? Yeah, this is only the beginning for them. All in due time. No sitting still in this story. So, tell me what ya think. See ya later!


	5. Light And Dark, Stolen

Alright, so I haven't written in this story in a while. Looks like I should appease my fans of this story huh? Alright, well lets see how the drama goes in this lovely story. I feel so bad for Dark...and poor Toumyo. She wants to like Dark but can't. sighs Well, thus is life.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN D.N.Angel!**

**Light and Dark, Stolen**

The red headed boy walked home from school with a upset look on his face. Tonight, he would be stealing another Hikari artifact. Daisuke didn't want to steal anything from Toumyo or Satoshi. He thought this was silly, but Dark and his mother had insisted that he do this. A heavy sigh came from him as he trudged along complaining quietly about how he couldn't have a normal life like most of the people in his class. He ran a hand through his spiky hair to try to calm his emotions. His footsteps led him past Moon Glen. He looked over through the window to see his friend working with that fake smile. Daisuke hated that smile. He had seen the real one and liked it much better, but he knew that Toumyo would never show everyone that smile or that she was happy. It wasn't how the Hikari's lived. Another sigh escaped from his lip as he decided to just go home.

_'Come on Daisuke. Cheer up! I will do all the work tonight. You won't even have to lift a finger.'_

'Its not that Dark, its Toumyo. I don't want you stealing from her.'

_'Geez Dai...it's not from her. It's from Krad. Think of it that way, sure makes things easier.'_

'I guess so, but it just doesn't feel right. Besides, this isn't really going to help her very much. Isn't that what you want?'

Dark was silent for a while before perking up again. '_I think that this Hikari item will help her. She will love me. Oh I can see it now…' _he thought as his little form danced around with little hearts in his eyes.

'Just like you to think about the whole love part in anything, you womanizing thief.' Daisuke thought right back as he shook his head some. The red head walked along and finally arrived home only to be greeted by his mother. The young teen looked startled by his mother's sudden actions of getting him ready for a heist that he thought was later on this evening. Apparently, he had misread the note. It wasn't a nine, it was a six! "Oh mom! I have homework tonight. I have to study."

"Now, Dai. You won't be a very good thief if you are studying all the time." she said, straightening his collar.

He wriggled away. "No! I won't do this right now!"

"Daisuke, you have to. That item was put into the museum just this morning. It's one of the Hikari items that are very rare. It is important that you steal it. We have to seal that item."

He let out a heavy sigh as he placed his hands on his mother's shoulders. "This has got to stop, Mom. No more." he said, before walking to his room reluctantly. Daisuke sat down on the seat by the window. His red eyes looked down the street as he wondered how Toumyo was doing. He really didn't want to steal from her, but it seemed like he had no other choice. From the street, he looked up to the sky where he would be flying in a few hours. _'Cheer up, Daisuke. Things will be better in just a few hours. Flying above the sky. Looking at the place where my wonderful skills will steal a item almost as lovely as Toumyo.'_ "Oh Dark...shut up!" he said, resting his head against the window.

Meanwhile, Toumyo was wiping down a table as she looked up hearing some girls giggling. The auburn girl shook her head as she overheard them talking about the Phantom Thief. She really didn't need to hear about that man at the moment. After wiping the table down, she decided to put the wash rag away and clean up some before helping some more customers that had just sat down at her table. A sigh came from her as she still could hear the television talking about the next heist. Somehow, Toumyo was kinda relieved that another one was going on. She wouldn't see Dark or her cousin. So, a smile came to her face as she walked to the table where she began to work yet again. Soon enough, it would be time to go home.

* * *

Satoshi arrived on the scene looking upset as usual. His blue eyes looked at Inspector Saehara for a report. Of course, the blue haired boy looked completely bored. "Enough, I know what to do." he said, giving back the file that had been handed to him. His eyes looked up at the tower and that determined look came over his face as he stepped forward. He wouldn't let him steal another piece of work, another piece of the Hikari's art. With that he went to the door of the museum and nodded to the security. Soon, Dark would be arriving and then Satoshi would capture him.

'Dark, this is crazy. Do we have to enter from the back door?' _'They all think I am coming from the roof. It's a brilliant idea.'_ Daisuke sighed as Dark walked through the backdoor. He walked inconspicuously through the hall and right past three guards, all with a smirk on his face the whole time. However when he walked around another corner, Inspector Saehara was standing there with his men waiting for him. '_Heh, nothing that I can't handle.'_ Daisuke only sighed as Dark slide up to the closest guard and took him out. After hiding him in a closet, and changing into the suit. He walked back out, hair concealed by the black cap. He walked back to where the guard had been and stood there awaiting commands.

"You there! Stand guard at this door. We don't know when he will be here. He is late tonight." Saehara said before walking out.

A smirk came back over his face as he turned to go inside the room. Unlocking the code, he walked in to see what he wanted in the middle of the room. It wasn't until he was almost in the center did another voice echo in the supposed empty room.

"No, he wasn't late. He was here all along."

"So, you decided to make it here, Satoshi. Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I thought you would be doing homework like a good little boy." he said, glaring at the blue haired boy. Dark ignored the sighs that came from Daisuke as he didn't want to get involved with another one of their disagreements.

Satoshi only looked as stern as he always did. "I came here because you are going to steal something that doesn't belong in your hands."

"Isn't that what a thief does?"

"You just don't get it, Dark. There are some things that should be left alone, and this item doesn't belong in your hands at all."

"I appreciate the warning, but I don't need it. It's another item that needs to be sealed." he said, with a nod.

"You aren't listening to-" Satoshi stopped when he noticed that Dark was holding him in an arm lock, but that was impossible. There were now two Darks in front him now. Not again, this trick had been used on him before. He growled as he tried to wriggle free from this Dark's grip. He watched in anger as the other Thief unlocked the code and took the item. "You won't get away with this one." he said, as he looked at him as he moved to the window. "She won't like it either." Satoshi said as Dark turned around with a shocked look on his face before jumping into the air, calling Wiz.

* * *

Later that night, Toumyo was walking through the park. It was near midnight, but she didn't care. Her cousin was to busy with the capture of Dark to come check on her tonight. It was nights like this that she felt free. The auburn haired teen sat on a bench and looked at the moon. Her same colored eyes looked content as she sat there. So many ideas for another poem came to her as she looked from star to star. A light sigh came from her as she wondered why so many people always wanted to see Dark and her cousin. It wasn't like they were great wonderful men who would make everything right. They had their problems too, especially her cousin. She looked down at her notebook full of poems. A smile came as she thought she would write one. Getting out her pen, she tapped it on the notebook. Pressing her lips together, she got an idea by the light of the moon. Her pen started moving as the idea began to grow.

"Kyu?"

Toumyo stopped and looked up but saw nothing. Shrugging, she looked back down and started to write again. After a few more minutes, the sound was heard again. "What on earth is that sound?" she asked, looking out again. This time though, she felt something furry on her lower leg. "Hmm?" The auburn haired girl looked down with a frown. What she saw caused her to squeak some. "Ack! What are you?" she asked, the white looking bunny who had it's head tilted. "Go away." she said, shooing it as she scooted down the bench and began to write again.

"Kyu?"

"Ah!" she said, jumping some as she looked down. "What do you want?" Toumyo asked as she looked down at the animal once again. "You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

"Kyu."

"Is that all you can say?" she said, resting her book on her lap as she couldn't think with this thing around.

"Kyuuu, kyu!" The white bunny said, jumping up and down.

"What? Do you want up here?"

"Kyu!" It nodded.

She sighed. "Oh fine, come here. Just don't bite me." she said, leaning over and picking it up and setting the bunny beside her.

"Kyuuuu, kyu!"

Toumyo laughed as she looked at the animal. For a while, she watched the small bunny, smiling brightly. It had been a while since she could laugh like this. Her auburn eyes lit up as she watched the white bunny jump onto her lap. She reached out her hand and scratched behind its ears. "You know...you aren't that bad. I will let you in on a secret poem I am working on. Wanna hear it?"

"Kyu! Kyu!"

"Alright. You can't laugh at it, no matter how stupid it sounds." she said, clearing her throat.

_A darkness has come, confusing me, tormenting me._

_How am I supposed to live in a world like this?_

_But the more that I stand in this storm, the more light will come after._

_Only, I have to wait. Can I make it with just my weak heart?_

_No, I need him, but I cannot go to him for help, I must wade this one out._

"Kyuuu."

"Sad huh?" she asked as she looked down at the animal. "Well, I could always change it later if I wanted to. Right?" Toumyo smiled sadly as she looked at the white bunny nuzzling her arm. "But that is how I feel at the moment." So, she sat there in the park under the cover of night with this animal who she named Kyu. It was a few hours later and, she had fallen asleep. Kyu was sleeping beside her, curled up in a little ball. His ear twitched as he woke up and saw someone who placed a finger over his mouth, telling the little animal to by quiet as he kneeled down to watch her.

"I heard everything that you said." he said softly to the girl. "You have befriend my wings and me, my dear. You can always come to me for help. I would never turn my back on you." he said, his voice so soft as he stood up. "Come Wiz...let's leave her."

"Kyuu kyu kyuu!"

His eyes widened. "Wiz...she would kill me if she woke up." he said, before shaking his head.

Wiz's eyes grew large as he looked pleadingly at his master. "Kyuuuuu."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. But it's your fault if she wakes up." he said, leaning over and carefully holding her close to his body. His sleep spells wouldn't work on her since she was an Hikari, so he was extra careful not to wake her. His strong arms held her tight to his well toned body. Her head right over his heart as he called Wiz forth to become his wings. As the dark angel took flight, a smile came to his face as he wished that this moment would last forever. For she looked so peaceful in his arms, and he wanted to keep her there, safe from everything. Soon he found himself at her window where he flew in and laid her in her own bed. Covering her up, he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep well, my Hikari." he said, as he looked back to the window and was gone.

* * *

In the morning, the older teen woke feeling well rested for a change. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. A yawn came from her as looked around her room. It was when her eyes readjusted that she saw something strange. Black feathers all over her room. "Huh?" she said, getting up out of bed and rushing to the window. _'He couldn't have...could he?'_ Toumyo tried her hardest to remember what happened last night, but couldn't. It all seemed like a dream, flying in the night sky with someone holding her close. It all seemed like a poem that she should write. That was when she went to her desk and noticed it wasn't there. "Oh I left it at the park!"

**End Chapter...**

So how did ya like it? Pretty good huh? Well hopefully you will like it enough to review some. See ya soon


	6. New Feelings, Forbidden Lies

Well, I figured since I have some free time I should update this story. The past few chapters no one has reviewed so I am a little sad, but oh well. I like this story so it doesn't matter, lol. Anyhoo, hope to those that are reading this are still enjoying it.

I close my eyes and all I see is blackness, I am surrounded by it. And then there is a light and it keeps getting bigger. Until its almost surrounding me. All I have to do is let go of the darkness and I shall be free. Free to love.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN D.N.Angel!**

**New Feelings, Forbidden Lies**

_The night slowly turns into day._

_I found my light within his wings._

_Maybe hope hasn't left me just yet._

_But waiting for those black feathers to surround me, _

_I found the sweet protection of those arms, or at least that is what I want._

"Wow!" Dark said, flipping the pages of her notebook to find not so angsty poems. His dark purple eyes looked with awe as Wiz sat on his shoulder looking at the book with mild interest as his master seemed very intrigued by it. "Wiz, there is hope for me yet!" he said, in triumph as he closed the book with that smirk on his face yet again. Dark had been trying for days now to see Toumyo, but she always avoided him. The Phantom Thief was beginning to think that she really didn't like him, but these few poems had lifted his spirits once again. Now he had a chance to win her heart. He stood up and began to leave the park as he decided that now would be a good time to stop by Moon Glen and pay a visit to the object of his affections.

'Dark, leave her alone. She doesn't wanna talk to you.'

_'Nonsense Daisuke, she wrote these poems.'_

'They weren't meant for you to read.'

_'Alright, so I will send Wiz when she gets off work. He can relay what she says about me.'_

Nothing but a sigh came from Daisuke as he just knew he couldn't win. So, Dark called Wiz and sent him to follow Toumyo as he walked into the shadows to hide himself from other people. It was also to change back into Daisuke without anyone seeing. With another sigh, Daisuke walked past the Moon Glen. Even though Dark was still in control, Daisuke mumbled about abusing Wiz like this. It wasn't right to make him and Wiz do all of his dirty work, but Dark wasn't listening to Daisuke's complaining.

The white bunny hopped along the sidewalk and stopped at near the entrance to Moon Glen. His big eyes looked around as he was waiting ever so patiently for her to walk through the door. One of his ears twitched and he looked up to see her looking tired. He hopped up to her feet. "Kyu!"

Toumyo jumped as she looked down and then laughed. "Oh it's you again, Kyu." she said, kneeling down and opening her arms. A small giggled came from her as she felt him jump into her arms. "Come on, lets go shopping for groceries. I only need a few things." she said, walking to the market, a smile on her face.

"Kyu! Kyu!"

She smiled as she leaned over to hold the creature in her arms as she walked to the market. Her auburn eyes seemed to shine as she began to buy food. She heard his cries again when she walked by the fruit stand. "What? You want some fruit?" she asked, to see him nod. "Alright.." she said, reaching for a peach but heard him cry out again. "Alright, what kind?" she asked, pointing to a few before reaching the strawberries where Kyu wriggled excitedly in her arms. Toumyo knew then that her furry friend wanted those. She bought some, and then made her way back home.

Once there, she set down the bag of strawberries and Kyu. The auburn haired girl turned her back to take the rest of the groceries and put them in the fridge. Hearing the bag behind her move, she looked back to see Kyu eating away at the berries. "Kyu! Don't eat them all at once! You will get a sick stomach." she said, laughing some as she watched him. After a few moments she blinked, and then realized that her poems were back at the park. "Oh, no! Come on, Kyu. I have to go to the park." she said, going to the door as the white creature followed her.

Toumyo walked quickly to the park where she franticly looked for her book of poems. Her eyes looked all around, and then she sat on a bench, letting out a sigh. "I can't find it. Great!" she said, looking down at Kyu who nuzzled her leg. She smiled some as she leaned over and took him in her arms. "Sorry, Kyu. I won't be reading any poems to you today. I wonder if someone picked it up." she said, looking out into the park. Her auburn eyes looked sad and then angry. "Well as long as that thief didn't take it, then we should be good. Right? He can't read those."

"Kyu?"

"Well, he has the nerve to think that I will one day like him. I know how many girls he likes. I will not be a number! I won't." she said, with a nod looking very serious. "So he can take those breathtaking eyes and soft, deep voice to some other girl. Oh man, listen to me. I like him don't I? I can't though. I won't." she said, standing up, holding Kyu close.

"Kyu! Kyuuu!"

"I just can't." she said, looking sad. "No matter how much my heart wants it." she said, with a long sigh.

Kyu wiggled some and Toumyo let him go. He jumped up and down some, but then lowered his head. He hopped behind her as she announced she was going home. He followed her for a little while, and then went to find Dark again. It didn't take the white creature to long to find his master, which he relayed everything as best as he could. He watched as Dark nodded and smirked. He knew what that meant, his master was going after Toumyo. So when he was summoned to by Dark's wings, he listened and became those black wings that Toumyo wrote so much about.

* * *

Toumyo fell on her bed when she got home and looked depressed. She didn't move for quite a while, even though the phone had rung about three times in the last hour. She knew it was her cousin, but she didn't care. If he came over, he came over. It wasn't like she was hiding anything. She would lock her feelings away from everyone. Again she heard the ring of the telephone only this time, she got up grumbling. Her hand picked up the cordless phone. "Hello." she said, sounding exhausted.

"Toumyo, where have you been?"

"Satoshi, I was taking a nap. I am fine."

"I am coming over earlier tonight, around 8."

Her eyes looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. "Alright." she said, yawning before she bid him goodbye.

With that, she went downstairs and began to make herself something to eat. The auburn haired girl stopped as she looked at the bag that had some strawberries still in it. A small smile came to her face as she picked them up and moved them out of the way. She didn't know how Satoshi or rather Krad would act. He might know that it was a weird creature and get mad for inviting it in. A sigh came from her. All Toumyo wanted was a normal life, but she would never have that. She jumped as she heard the doorbell. She walked up to the door and opened it to see her cousin. "Oh, your here a bit early."

"Father wants me to go to the station tonight."

"I see."

"You aren't going anywhere tonight?" he asked, a gold glint could be seen in his eyes.

"No." she said, lowering her head.

"Toumyo." he said, softly.

She looked up with sad eyes to see that the gold was gone, replaced with the serene blue that she often wished could be normal. But that was the curse of being an Hikari, you would never be normal.

"Be careful."

The blue haired boy then turned and left her to finish cooking. The girl looked around the empty home and sighed. How long would she be without someone to welcome her here, make her smile. She looked back to see make herself a plate. Toumyo sat at the small kitchen table in emptiness of her home. It was silent as she thought about what she would do if she were free to be normal. A sigh came from her as she set down her fork. Her auburn eyes focused on the glass as she watched the bubbles rise in her drink. Her heart sank as she shook those unruly feelings, and then continued to eat in silence. She wished that Krad didn't keep a close eye one her. "I just want to be free." she said, as she got up and walked to the sink.

From there, she went to her room to get some clothes and then to take a nice hot shower. The older teen needed it after the events that had happened in the past 24 hours. She closed the bathroom door and locked it. After singing in the shower and relaxing under the refreshing water, she made her way back to her room with the towel wrapped around her hair and only in her underwear. She closed the door before walking to the closet to get out some PJs. Feeling a breeze, she turned around and frowned. "I know I left that door closed." she said, looking at the balcony. After a few moment, she turned back and grabbed the silk nightgown from the hanger and put it on. Her footsteps took her to her desk where she took the towel off her head and began to dry her hair. After feeling another breeze, she walked to the French doors.

"If you do that, then your angel might not be able to fly through."

She froze as the towel fell to the floor. Toumyo knew exactly who that was and her fists clenched as she turned around. "You are a big pervert! How long have you been in here?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Hey...hey! That isn't a very nice thing to say to someone who is bringing back a valuable item." he said, showing her a notebook that she knew was hers.

"You give that back." she said, marching up to him with an hand extended. "Right now!"

"Or what?" he asked, that smirk still there.

"Or I will scream..." she said, looking so frustrated that Dark found it cute. "And stop smirking like that. You big pervert! I can't believe you are here."

"I thought I was going to get a hug and a word of thanks, not be scolded. Calm down, love, I didn't watch. I merely stayed in the shadows until you were decent. Besides in our relationship, that would be way to soon." he said, with a knowing nod.

"Oh! Dark! Get out!" she said, almost yelling. "No wait! Give me back my book first." She said, storming away from him.

"Mm, before I give it back I am gonna read some."

"What!" she exclaimed as she rushed up closer to him. "No! Dark! Don't you dare!"

That smirk stay there as he opened the book slightly but just barely as he felt her tackle him and grab the book. He kept his grip as he looked up at her frustrated face. "Well, this is a bit sudden." he said, as his eyes looked at her shocked face. A slight chuckle came from him as she hit his chest, calling him a pervert. "And you even have a pet name for me."

"Dark! Just let go of the book you crazed maniac! Don't make me call my cousin." she said, glaring at him as he let go of the book quickly. Now Toumyo had been on top of him and was pulling on the book to get out of his grip. When Dark had let go, she rolled over backwards and landed on her stomach with grunt. She looked up to see him above her with a sad look on his face. She pushed herself up to her knees and took the book in her arms and held it close. "You know you don't have to be a jerk. This book is private, and you just had to be the thief you are and take it!"

He lowered his head, causing his bangs to fall forward. A sad look was on his face as all hope of hearing her crack just a little were out the window. "You left it when you feel asleep in the park. I merely wanted it to go back to your hands before your cousin found it. I didn't want harm to come to you because of those poems." he said, raising his head some to look at her stunned face. That sad look was still there as some of his bangs were still covering his face some. "But I am just the thief I am..." he said, making his way to the French doors leaving some feathers on the carpet.

The auburn haired girl looked at a black feather fall silently to the ground, and then her eyes looked back at him who now had his back turned to her. Somehow regret began to well inside her heart for being so cruel. She didn't have to be that harsh did she. He was actually doing something nice. Maybe he did have a heart and wasn't as egotistical as she thought. Biting her lower lip, she stood up. "Sorry." she said, holding her left elbow with her head down.

He stopped as he heard that one word and turned his head. "Hmm?" he asked as he saw a tear glisten in the moonlight. He fully turned around and took a step towards her.

"Don't...I can't." she said, arguing with herself. "I can't Dark."

"I..." he stopped moving and speaking as he watched her movements.

Another breeze blew into the room causing his hair to move slightly. Her eyes caught sight of him standing there with moon in the background, and she whimpered some. How on earth was she supposed to keep from falling for him? Angels were the worst. That look of concern on his face, the way his clothes seemed to fit him oh so well, the way he stood, all those things she couldn't take. These were feelings that she didn't want to feel for him, but slowly it was happening. Her eyes gazed over his well built body and almost shivered as she thought of being in his strong arms, flying through the night sky. She shook her head some and stopped. Opening her eyes, she was looking dead at his chest. Which in the button up shirt that was slightly open, her heart was pounding. Her cheeks flushed as she looked up and caught site of his eyes again. "I can't...it's forbidden."

"I know...I know." he said with a sigh. "You know, its hard, being forbidden to do something that your heart yearns for. But if you did give in, you would be forced to live a lie. I wouldn't wish that on you. I only want to take away pain, not bring more." he said, looking back out the window.

Toumyo nodded. "I understand that." she said as she pressed her lips together. "Thanks for bringing back my book." she said, softly. She watched him nod, and then she leaned up, kissing his cheek. Blushing she looked away. "I shouldn't have done that. You better get going." she said, smiling some feeling her heart pound some.

He smiled, and then walked out the French doors to the balcony. He waved before taking to the night sky leaving her there smiling warmly. Toumyo knew she was losing a battle that was never supposed to happen, but love was something that just happened. As she stood there, she was blissfully unaware of another angel watching her with cold gold eyes. He wasn't to happy about his rival leaving the house where Toumyo resided, but the blue haired boy took control before anything serious happened. Satoshi shook his head as he made his way back to the mansion. Things weren't going well for the Hikari.

**End Chapter...**

Well, how is that? Nice and long for all of you crazy people who love this story. Don't mind the poem up top. It's for next time, I just added to think what you all thought of it. Well, see ya next chapter!


	7. Think Twice About Your Actions

Well, here I am again, writing another chapter. I hope that you all are loving the never ending drama of this story. It should be getting really good soon, I promise. So, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN D.N.Angel!**

**Think Twice About Your Actions**

The next morning, Toumyo was sitting at her desk with her poem book wide open to a blank page. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts that she couldn't put any of them down. Her auburn eyes looked at the wall and tried to concentrate. She groaned as her mind was still on the night before. Why was it that he was the one causing her mind to go crazy? A sigh came from her as she set down the pen. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about the thief who had visited her. The older teen tucked some of her hair behind a ear. She had to forget about him. If Krad ever found out, her life would be over. She clenched a fist. '_Damn...why do I have to be a pawn? Why can't I just be free like everyone else?' _Biting her lip, she felt more tears threaten to fall from her eyes. It always came back to her last name. Hikari.

Satoshi walked back through the park that his cousin visited often. His light blue eyes scanned the area, wondering what she loved about this place. It was peaceful here and quite quaint. His feet took him down the path that he had seem her tread before. Although, she hadn't shown up here in a while, he still wanted to know why she loved this park so much. The blue haired teen let out a deep breath and began to move forward when he bumped into someone. His eyes focused closer to him to see that familiar red hair. He blinked as the teen took a step back. "Excuse me."

"Oh! Hiwatari...sorry." Daisuke said, blushing some in embarrassment. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Its alright. It was my fault." he said with a nod.

The red head stood there and blinked some. Daisuke wasn't sure why Satoshi was out in the park. Maybe they could spend some time together. The red eyed boy missed being with his forbidden friend. He smiled and tilted his head. "So what are you doing out here?" he asked, hoping that would keep the detective here for a little while longer.

The blue haired boy frowned at this question. "My cousin." he said, not saying anymore.

"Toumyo?"

He nodded.

"Did she ask you to come here?"

"No, I merely wanted to know why she visited this place."

"Oh, well she told me that she can write here." he said with a knowing nod.

"She told you?" Satoshi asked, raising a blue eyebrow. Toumyo never told anybody anything. She kept everything to herself. What made Daisuke so important?

"Uh...well..." he said, blushing again. "I go to Moon Glen sometimes, and well I talk to her." he said, looking nervous. "She is really nice."

A small smile came from Toumyo's cousin. Yes, she was nice. She was the Hikari with a caring heart. In many ways, Satoshi felt bad for his cousin. She would never be able to be normal, just like him. But she had a better chance of attempting it. His cousin didn't have a D.N.Angel inside her, lurking and trying to push himself out. A sigh came from Satoshi as he stood there. He wished he could be normal, just like every Hikari did.

"Well, I had better get going! Mom wants me home before dinner, gotta do homework and stuff." he said waving. The red head started to move away.

The blue haired boy looked at him and then nodded. "Toumyo is a nice girl, I would hate for her to get involved with anything dangerous." he said, a serious look was on his face.

Daisuke's eyes widened as he looked at Satoshi and nodded. "Right, don't worry. I wouldn't want that either. She is to sweet to have anything bad happen to her." he said, smiling as he thought about how sad she must be and how conflicted her emotions must be after a night like last night.

Satoshi smiled briefly and then left him. The detective couldn't place his finger on it, but something was wrong with his cousin. He had talked with her this morning and she sounded dazed. Maybe because she didn't have many people to talk to, or she was trying to write. He had hoped that maybe Daisuke's cheerful personality might help her come out of that saddened stage. But she hadn't gone to work today. He shrugged before feeling pain all over his body. It was happening again. Just thinking about Daisuke made it happen now. He staggered to a tree where he managed to push Krad back. "No...you can't come out right now." he said, almost wincing at how much it hurt. He damned his weak body as he lay under the tree to rest for a moment.

Thunder sounded outside the window of Toumyo's room. A jump came from her as she was sitting at her desk once again. Her auburn eyes closed as she concentrated to the rhythm of the rain. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she picked up her pen, writing as words came to mind for yet another poem to express what she was feeling. The girl's heart was confused and stuck in the middle. Toumyo just couldn't decide on what to do. She bit her lower as the pen moved quickly, words appearing before her until she was done. It was then that she read it to herself to see how it flowed.

_I close my eyes and all I see is blackness, I am surrounded by it. _

_And then there is a light and it keeps getting bigger. Until its almost surrounding me._

_All I have to do is let go of the darkness and I shall be free. Free to love._

It was shorter then her other poems, but it made sense to her as she sat there. Tears were threatening to fall as she read it. It fit how her emotions were at the moment. Toumyo just wanted to be free to love. The girl knew that it was impossible for her to really fall in love with Dark. She would be forced to constantly live her life in fear, more so then now. A sigh came from her as she lowered her head. Another loud clap of thunder was heard outside the window. She jumped at the sound. Blinking, she looked out the window and saw the rain pour down. "How fitting." she said, as she felt more tears spill over. Her hands closed the book before she stood up. As she was tucking in her chair, something flew past her window. Looking over, she didn't see anything and frowned. Thinking it was nothing, she walked out of the room.

A knock was heard at her door as she was now in the kitchen. Toumyo frowned as she wondered what her cousin was doing visiting her without warning. Then again, he would do this every now and then. A heavy sigh came from her as she walked to the door. "Who is it?" she asked, waiting for the familiar voice.

"Delivery for a Ms. Toumyo Hikari."

Now the auburn haired girl was confused. She opened the door with that adorable lost look. However, it didn't last long as she realized who was standing there soaking wet. Her eye widened. "Wha? What are you doing here?" she asked, her heart seeming to lift in hopes that she might give in to the feelings that were dwelling inside her.

"I already told you. You have a delivery, but I can't exactly give it to you in out here in this nasty weather." he said, flashing that classic Dark smile.

"Oh…right." she said, letting him in without even thinking about what her cousin would say. "You're soaking wet." Toumyo moved out of the way and held the door open for him to walk through and drip all over her small rug in the entrance way. Clearing her throat, she moved past him to the linen closet to get some towels for him. "Here." she said, tossing them to him. "Don't be dripping all over the place in the house." she said, agitated that he was here. She was trying not to think about him and here he was standing right there.

"Well, we are just as feisty as ever." he said, smirking as he dried off his hair and let the towel drape over his shoulders. He stood there, his shirt still wet from the pouring rain that he had promptly decided to fly in to deliver the tiny gift that he had brought. Dark dried off the shirt as much as he could. His dark purple eyes looked at her glaring at him. "Yes?"

"What is this package? Hurry up and give it to me so that you can leave." she said, standing there looking quite upset.

"Oh, right." he said, holding the towels. "Well, I might be able to give it you if you could take these back."

"Right, right...just hurry up." she said, holding out her hands to take the wet towels. Taking them, she threw them into the dirty clothes basket and walked back out, tapping her foot when she noticed that he had moved into the living room. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" she asked, fighting the rising emotions that could barely be contained. Toumyo walked into the living room and just stared at him. What on earth was he doing here? What was he going to give her? Hopefully not another black feather.

He turned and looked at her. "Ah." he said, before standing up. Walking closer, his hand went into his pocket, where he pulled out something small. "You know, I found something that I thought might belong to you." he said, a soft smile on his face. "So, close your eyes."

Toumyo's eyes widened as she stood there. "You want me to what?"

"Just close your eyes..." he said, sounding like he was tired of fighting her.

"Um...alright." she said, slowly closing them and then snapping them open again. "No funny business."

"No funny business." he said, smiling reassuringly. Once she had closed her eyes, he moved closer to her and attached the missing charm to her necklace. The charm of the wing that had been missing for a while now. A soft chuckle came from him when he heard her protest slightly. "Then look in the mirror." he said, stepping back with a warm smile.

She raised an eyebrow as soon as her eyes were open, but then moved to the mirror. Toumyo gasped as her hand went over her charm that Krad had broken a while ago. "You...but how!" she asked his moving image.

"See, all thief's aren't bad. I decided to steal it just for you. I remembered you wearing it the first time I ever set my eyes on your gorgeous face." he said, now directly behind her. He watched as she turned around and for once smiled a genuine smile. Relief came over him, followed by happiness. She deserved to smile like that.

"I thought I would never get it back. Thank you so much!" she said, opening her arms for a hug but stopped. "Thanks." A look of disappointment came over her face. She couldn't let her heart make these decisions for her. Hikari's were never allowed to fall in love, to be happy. Especially not fall in love with a sworn enemy. A longing sigh came from her as she lowered her head in defeat. Krad would forever have a leash on her. "I am getting tired...its late." she said, turning to go but something stopped her. Lifting her head up, she saw his face just looking at her. No sadness, or worry was there. Just a soft smile, one that she could look at all day. "Stop...looking...like that." Toumyo managed to get that out without stumbling to much for words.

"Looking like what?" he asked, coming even closer, testing his boundaries with which were now welcoming him. He watched her close her eyes as if to hide tears and that was when he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and that was when everything changed. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in chest. The purple haired thief smiled softly. "Its alright. You deserve someone who can take this pain away." he said, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, she would never pick him, the enemy.

She nodded against his chest. Her words were muffled, but she didn't care. Everything her heart had was now showing as Toumyo's tears fell onto his already wet shirt. Pulling away, she looked up. "Yes, but I would get in deep trouble if I were to pick a thief." she said, laughing some as a tear fell down her face. A slight gasp escaped when she felt his soft touch wipe it away. Why was it that he seemed to calm her, make her feel like a normal person? "Dark..." she uttered his name.

The purple haired thief smiled. "I won't force you to make that decision. But sometimes, you should let your heart chose for you. While I will live much longer then you, I can grant you happiness in your lifetime." He cupped her cheek.

Closing her eyes, she nodded. However, her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips on her forehead. For all the times, that she had talked with him, he actually could be a gentlemen. Maybe he did care? No, that couldn't be it. It just couldn't. Toumyo stood there, looking at him for a moment before smiling. "I must get some sleep. I have work in the morning." she said, backing away from him.

"Then I shall have to stop by." he said, that classic smirk appearing as he made his way to the door.

She watched him leave before feeling her charm once again. Laughing softly, she made her way to her room again where she plopped on the bed. A sigh came from her. Pulling up the covers, she settled in. "Maybe...I can fall for him. Maybe my heart will learn to love. If only he would teach me." Her eyes closed as she was about to fall asleep when she heard the door open and then slam shut. Jumping up in bed, her eyes looked at her poem book. Scampering out of bed, she managed to get the book hidden and was getting back into bed when her door was forcefully opened.

"He could teach you? Who could teach you?" Those golden eyes holding malice as he stormed over to her.

"K-Krad! He...is just someone that I met. He could teach me to write better." she said, hoping that he fell for it. Obviously he didn't as he hands were now on her neck.

"I see you found the missing charm."

"A friend gave it to me."

"I don't suppose this would be the same person, would it?"

She shook her head as best she could before he tightened his grip. Fear came back into her heart as she was fighting for air. "Pl-pl...ease."

"I don't suppose that this person would have black wings and just left the house a few moments before I showed up." he said, picking her up and then hurling her away from the bed, against the wall. "No more chances, Toumyo. You are to never associate with him. Understand?" Krad made his way to her and stood over her before using his magic to lift her up to his eye level. "One more move and I will erase all of your memories of him." His hand lifted up and backhanded her. Seeing a tear fall, he felt satisfied and then left her floating for a little longer, then dropped her. "Behave." Those were his final words as he walked out of her room and left her home with her in tears. His eyes looked at her window and he muttered a few words that caused her room to glow slightly. With that, he took flight, back to the Hiwatari mansion.

**End Chapter...**

I am sorry for the lack of the line, but it wouldn't let me this time. Stupid I know, its been a while, and hopefully this will help you guys out for a while. College has completely fried my brain. So, I don't know when I will post, but hopefully it will be soon. I don't wanna leave ya on this kinda cliffhanger. Not with what I have in store. See ya soon!


End file.
